Fire and Ice
by SnowandStark
Summary: Camelot has been attacked by the Mad King, Aerys Targaryan and all that is left of the Pendragon legacy is a princess called Kayla. She is taken to Winterfell by Eddard Stark where she makes new friends and finds love in the arms of Jon Snow. How will she fair when the war begins and everything she thinks she knows is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Game of Thrones /Merlin

Chapter One - Winter is Coming

Winterfell is a large town that is constantly blanketed in snow, even in the thralls of summer you will always be able to find snow in Winterfell. I always found the snow strangely comforting, it always reminded me of the first time that I arrived in Winterfell in the arms of the great Ned Stark.

_All I could hear were screams, I wasn't much older than 6 but I still had some idea of what was happening. The sky was dark and full of smoke and every so often you could see a flash of the great black dragon, the man astride it screaming curses and laughing giddily. That was the first and last time I would ever see the great Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King. They had arrived in the early hours of the morning, my brother spirited me away to a more secure part of the castle telling me that he would be back for me soon. Hours passed and all I could hear were the distant screams of dying men, then out of nowhere a low grunting noise permeated the air. I leapt to my feet ready for an attack but my eyes were met with the sight of my brother on his knees covered in blood and a sad, remorseful expression on his face. "Arthur?" my voice sounded so small and afraid, so unlike my usual tone. He looked up at me and smiled, "See I told you I'd be back Kay" the smile lingered on his lips for a second before he collapsed to the floor a look of sheer terror in his eyes. I started to cry knowing full well what was going to happen. "Hey, hey don't cry baby sister, I'm okay", he let out a ragged breath and crumbled even more. "You have to promise me one thing little sister", I answered in a small voice "What is it?", "You have to promise me that you won't change who you are no matter what anybody tells you, you will always be a Pendragon. I love you baby sister, I don't have to worry about you because I know that you'll be just fine. You always were a tough little baby." and with that he took his final breath a tear in his eye and a smile on his lips. I don't know how long I was sat there holding him and silently crying, wondering why the Gods chose to take my whole family and my home away from me. I must have fallen asleep after that because I was awoken by voices, they sounded strange as if they were from another country. "Look in here ser, we've found her" a deep voice rasped out. I hugged my body closer to that of my dead brothers and grasped his dagger. A kind looking man stepped forward with a warm smile on his face. "It's okay you're safe now, no one is ever going to hurt you I promise." he carefully stepped forward trying to gauge my reaction. "Please." my voice came out ragged from crying and I realised how unlike myself I sounded. The man came closer and gently took the dagger out of vice like grip. "Don't worry little one were going to take you to a safe place and make sure that nobody else can ever hurt you again." I let out a deep breath and looked down at my dead brother, it was surprising how peaceful death made someone look. He looked 10 years younger as if all of his worries had ceased to matter. "Don't worry princess we'll make sure he has a proper send off, like every King should." he smiled again and picked me up and held me close to his chest, I snuggled close to him and hid my face in the layer of furs. "My name is Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, I knew your father well. This is Jory my second in command." He moved his mouth close to my and whispered so only I could hear him: "and between you and me he's really just a big teddy bear". A small laugh escaped my lips and a huge grin covered Eddard's face. "That's more like it! Now what is your name then little one?" I glanced up at him and stared into his eyes, at that point I knew that I would be able to trust him. "Kayla Pendragon m'lord.", "Ahh, a beautiful name fit for a princess, now let's get you someplace safe." _

9 years later

A loud bang on my door woke me from my dream. I groaned not wanting to get out of my warm, inviting bed. The incessant banging continued forcing me to roll out of my bed in a most unladylike manner and stalk over to the door with a scowl on my face. I quickly swung the door open and shouted "What?". I was greeted by the smirk of Theon Greyjoy, Lord Starks Ward. "Well I can't say that you look nice in mornings Kayla, in fact you look positively frightening!" My scowl deepened and I took a step forward causing Theon to step backwards warily. "What do you want Theo?" the look of fear seemed to lessen slightly at the mention of the nickname that I gave him. "I just thought that you wouldn't want to miss sparing practice seen as you're so close to beating Robb and Jon." At the mention of my adopted brothers name I perked slightly, ever since I had arrived at Winterfell after the fall of Camelot the Stark family had become my own. That including Ned's bastard son Jon. Jon and I are very close seen as we both don't really belong in Winterfell. We have shared a special bond since the first day we met. Whereas Robb on the other hand reminded me of my brother and seemed to fill his gap ever since. Theons voice brought me back from my daydream, "Yohoo anyone home?" he poked me in the arm just to add to his voice. "Hmmm? Yeah sorry had a bit of a flashback there" . A smile spread across my face and it seemed to move to Theon aswell. "Alright Kay I'll see you in the training yard" he ruffled my hair and walked off with another one of his trademark smirks on his face.

I got changed into my training clothes; a pair of tight black breeches, that Theon always seemed to like, an under top and a plain, yet slightly padded hunting tunic. I fastened my clock around my neck and then moved on to trying to tame my hair. My hair has been described as many things before and most of the time it was unruly. My hair is a beautiful shade of gold that you only find in the sunniest of places, it's long and wavy just like my mothers. Many people have described me as pretty back in Camelot but nowhere near as much as here in Winterfell, it's probably because I stick out like a sore thumb with my bright blond hair and sharp green eyes. Ned always says that I look like my mother, I never got to meet her because she died when I was born, something my father Uther, never seemed to forgive. My face and skin is more tanned than anyone in Winterfell. This is thanks to the long summers that I enjoyed back home in Camelot. My clothes fit my curves perfectly, I'm not too skinny and not too fat. Theon always seems to be reminding me of that fact and also the fact that I have an ample chest. I ended up just putting my hair into a simple ponytail fed up with the time it was taking to brush it. I grabbed my bow and sword and ran down to the training yard, dodging the servants as they ran about doing their daily chores.

I reached the training yard just as Bran was about to take a shot with his bow. Jon and Robb were stood next to him talking in hushed tones and Theon was sat on the wall next to the shooting range watching with a keen eye. I glanced up to see that Lord and Lady Stark were stood watching the proceedings. I caught Ned's eye and gave him a small wave which he returned with a broad smile. Catelyn on the other hand seemed to scowl at me, she never really did like me and jon very much thinking that we had no right to be involved in her family and the fact that I trained with a sword and bow seemed to annoy her even more. She would always say "A Lady never takes up arms you must act courteously and not like some man." I laughed to myself which caught the attention of the three brothers and Theon. "Hey Kayla, your just in time to see Bran shoot" Robb greeted me. Jon came over and gave me a hug and a warm smile. "How are you doing Kay?" He said in a quiet, deep voice. "I'm fine thanks Jon apart from the fact that I was woken up by that oaf banging on my door!" I added a laugh on the end to show Jon that I wasn't being overly serious. I had to be careful how much I said to him because he didn't take kindly when people were mean to me. "Oh you love seeing my beautiful face in a morning, it brightens up your entire day!" Theon quipped from across the yard. I chuckled and shouted back, "In your dreams Greyjoy" his smirk grew and spread all the way across his face, "In my dreams indeed" he quirked an eyebrow at my at smirked again. "Enough you two I don't need to listen to your flirting this early in the morning! Eugh." Robb scrunched up his face and Jon shifted beside me, obviously uncomfortable. I laughed and looked at the pair of them. "You do know we do it to purposefully gross you out and annoy you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked over at Theon and gave him a slight nod of my head and a smile. He grasped my meaning and said: "Your just jealous Robb that Kayla loves me more that she does you" he applied a mocking tone to put his point across further. "Huh, because she'd really go for a guy like you Theon. Your standards aren't quite that high." Theon bristled, "As a matter of fact I have had girls in my bed that are worth 10 of Kayla!" this was when I started to get annoyed. "Hey, that was uncalled for." Things soon escalated and it ended up with Robb and Theon face to face shouting abuse at each other. This was when Jon stepped in, he stalked past me, slightly touching my arm as he went passed and he barrelled into the two men pulling they away from each other. I walked over to Robb and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You shouldn't get so worked up, you know he's only messing with you." I had a worried expression on my face as he looked at me. "I know Kay but it just makes me uncomfortable when he talks to you like that, you deserve much better than the son of the disgraced Balon Greyjoy can offer." He gave me a steely gave which made me feel like he was looking into my soul. "I know Robb, I don't mean to sound ungrateful because I am grateful. I really appreciate you standing up for me, it's nice to know that someone has got my back." I gave him a shy smile and walked over to where Bran was waiting with his bow. "Sorry about that Bran, do you want me to help you?" Bran looked up at me with his big eyes, it's startling how much he Robb and Sansa look like their mother. Only Arya and Jon actually look like their father. "Please Kay, I want to show Mother and Father that I can shoot." With that he hefted up his bow and applied his shooting stance. I watched him ready himself and let out a pent up breath. "Remember to shut everything out, forget everything, just let it be you and the bow. Yes like that. Good Bran." Then after a few seconds h released the arrow and we watched it as it hit its target. At this point the boys were back in the training area and they were watching eagerly. The arrow struck the target right on the very edge. Bran seemed upset with his efforts but I gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Well done Bran, your learning quickly, soon you'll be a good as me." I gave him a quick wink and he started to smile again. He quickly glanced up at his father who smiling down at him. "That was brilliant Bran, you're getting better every day." Bran replied, "Thank you Father". With a smile Ned and Catelyn left the balcony and went back inside.

About 10 minutes later whilst I was in the middle of sparring with Robb, Theon came running up to us, "Quick you lot your father wants you, a traitor of the Nights Watch has been found and he needs to be sentenced. Bran your coming too." With that Theon ran off to get Lord Starks things. "Hey I'm coming too." I called to Robb. "Umm I don't think so Kayla, Father would never permit it, you're a Lady after all." I let out a heavy sigh and fixed my gaze upon Robb. "and what difference does that make? I can fight better than you and if you haven't forgotten I watched my home attacked and burnt down by foreign invaders and to top it all off I sat there while my brother died in my arms!" With that I stormed off, tears in my eyes that were threatening to spill over. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Jon stood there with a sad smile on his face, I walked up to him and he covered me with his arms. I snuggled closer to him and let out a small sob. He gently stroked my head and rubbed my back, slowly I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. They grey orbs, so beautiful with the light shining off them. He was looking at me too, an unspoken question hanging between us. His eyes flicked to my lips and back up to my eyes in less than a second but it was enough for me to see what he was thinking. I smiled at him and he smiled back, slowly moving his head down to meet mine, I closed my eyes as our lips met. He was gentle at first but he started to get firmer as we got into it. We pulled apart when we had run out of air, he looked at me again my lips now slightly swollen form the kissing. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he spoke. "Wow. Umm.." was all he said at first, I laughed at him. He had always been shy but he seemed to come out of his shell more when he was around me. "Yes, wow that was just, well wow". The intensity of his gaze was starting to make my stomach flutter. He placed a warm hand at the side of my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned into his touch. "I..I think I might love you Kayla Pendragon." My eyes flew open and I stared up at Jon with a look of surprise and pure glee. "Really?" My voice was breathy and quiet. He simply nodded his head, his mass of hair moving slightly with it. "Well I love you too Jon Snow" his face cracked into a beautiful smile the likes of which I had never seen before, when he smiled like that it made him look so care free and happy. His smile was infectious and soon I was grinning like a fool too. He laughed and picked me up by my waist and spun me round, I started to giggle, he put me down and silenced me with another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A small coughing noise came from behind us and we whirled round to see Theon leaning on a nearby building. "So I guess the great Jon Snow has got it in him after all." The smirk on Theon's face was huge. I could feel Jon bristling behind me. I placed a hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down slightly. "What do you want Greyjoy?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice. He laughed "Just thought that I'd let you know that were about to leave and Lord stark wants to both to go with him, and we all know how it's bad manners to keep a lord waiting." with that Jon spoke up "And we all know it's bad manners to disrespect a princess." Theon grunted and started to walk off. Jon looked at me and said "Come on, for once Theon's right, we don't want to keep Father waiting." I nodded my head and followed him to the stables where everyone was waiting. Robb looked between me and Jon and frowned slightly, a look of jealousy crossing his face. I frowned at that and walked over to my beautiful horse, Shadow Fax. His coat was the colour of the snow with a pure white mane, forelock and tail. He whickered as I walked up to him. Shadow Fax was a magical beast but only myself Jon and one other knew that. A bit like the fact that only one other person knew that I have magic, a little secret that I learnt to keep from anyone but myself. Possessing magic back home in Camelot meant for a speedy death. One that I had to avoid even harder than most seen as I was a princess. I quickly saddled up Shadow and gracefully mounted without any problems. I'm the best rider in the whole of Winterfell, whenever I have the spare time I either go out riding or train.

We soon arrived at the holdfast and saw a man secured to one of the walls, he looked old and scrawny, not much taller than Robb. He had lost both ears and a finger to frostbite, and he dressed all in black, the same as a brother of the Night's Watch, except that his furs were ragged and greasy. Lord Stark got down from his great charger and walked over to the man, a few questions were asked and after a short time Ned called for his sword, Ice. It was as wide across as a man's hand, and taller even than Robb. It was made of Valyrian steel, spell forged and dark as smoke. He took a hold of his sword with both hands and said: " In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of his Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die." Jon whispered something to Bran and then he looked over at me offering me his hand. I grasped it thankfully giving him a tight smile, Jon smiled back at me with a look in his eye that said otherwise. I could tell there was something wrong and that he was hiding something from me just by looking into his eyes. He subtly tilted his head to tell me to turn my head back and just as I did Eddard brought the great sword Ice down on the man's head, chopping it clean off. My hand jerked slightly in Jon grasp but I gave no other sign that it affected me. Jon gave my hand a reassuring squeeze which I was grateful for. After that everyone mounted back up and we started to make our way back to Winterfell, I looked back one more time to see the man's neck still spurting out blood from and artery that no longer existed. On the ride back everything was quiet, I felt like Robb was watching me but every time I turned around he turned his head, even Jon was acting strange and made me feel even worse. As we were just about to cross one of the many bridges to Winterfell we were stopped in our tracks by a deer carcass in the middle of the bridge. We dismounted to get a better look, as you rounded the side of the deer you could see that something had cut its stomach open, emptying its contents on the floor. Suddenly Robb could be heard shouting, "Come quick, see what I've found". We followed him through the snow, we found him knelt at the side of the riverbank knee deep in snow cradling a small bundle. "Gods!" was all that Theon could come up with. Laying beside Robb was the body of a huge wolf. "It's a monster, a freak!" Theon squeaked from his place on the bank. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, "It's a direwolf you fool, they are much larger than their more primitive cousin. She is no monster." I took a step closer to try and get a better look at her wounds but an arm wrapped itself around my waist pulling me back. Before I could say anything I found myself in Jon's arms again looking up at him with confusion in my eyes. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop me from investigating, I was too stubborn. He sighed heavily and said: "Fine but be careful." He gave me what was meant to be a stern look but it only made me giggle. I stayed long enough to see him smile back at me then I moved over to Robb's side to see the wolf. "Wow." Robb gave me a funny look and moved away handing a small pup to Bran who squealed like a child at Christmas. "We should kill them, put them out of their misery. They'll never survive out here on their own without their mother to look after them." Theon made a grab for the pup in Bran's arms. "Stand down Greyjoy." Theon scowled at Robb. "I don't take my orders from you Stark I take them from your father" Ned sighed and said "Leave them be Theon, you will have to look after them yourselves you know that don't you?" Bran nodded vigorously. "You'll have to train them and keep them out of trouble as well" Bran perked up slightly, "Of course Father, they'll be the best trained wolves in the whole of Westeros." Bran and Ned smiled at each other. Jon piped up "Lord Stark there are five pups, three male and two female. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups my lord." At that time I knew exactly what Jon had done, he had forsaken himself so that his trueborn brothers and sisters could have those pups. I could see it made him hurt just having to say it. I slowly walked over to where Jon stood and looked up at him, worry in my eyes. He looked down at me and smiled. "You always were good at persuading me Jon, fine you may keep them but remember they are your responsibility and nobody else's." Bran let out a squeal and grasped his Father tightly, "Thank you Father, we will look after them properly I promise you that." With that Ned looked satisfied and he started to make his way back to where the horses were tethered followed by Theon and the rest of his men. Jon and I were the last to leave, I was so fixated by the wolf that I hadn't realised that everyone else had gone. A small squeak caught my attention, I looked up at Jon and saw that he had heard it too. We gingerly walked over to where the noise was coming from, Jon making sure that I was behind him at all times. The sight that greeted us was an unexpected one. A small, albino direwolf pup sat on its own surrounded by five dragon eggs. I let out a gasp. The dragon was the sigil of my house, surely these couldn't be mine could they? Jon carefully picked up the small pup and held it in his arms, I walked past him and picked up one of the eggs. It was a beautiful gold colour just like the dragon on our family crest. The other four were and array of colours ranging from vibrant green to crystal like blues. I stroked my hands over the egg and I swear I felt a small bump from inside it. Jon handed me a bag and I loaded the eggs into it, only carrying the golden egg with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We arrived at the horses a few seconds later and all eyes turned to us, well mainly me seen as I was carrying a golden dragon egg. Eddard was the first to speak "What have you got there Kayla?" he squinted slightly to try and get a better look. I walked towards him with the egg out in front of me. "It's a dragon egg my lord we found them with the albino pup that Jon's got. Do you think I can keep them? It has to be some sort of sign from the Gods." Eddard looked at me with those grey eyes that see everything and it felt like he was once again looking deep into my soul. He thought for a second and then said "Of course you can keep them Kayla, they are you're families sigil animal after all, but I can't be responcible for them once they hatch. You will have to care for them like the others have to care for their wolves." One of Eddards guards looked uneasy, he stepped forward, shaking slightly. "But my lord you can let a girl keep dragons as pets, they are dangerous animals." He looked at me "You of all people should understand that, surely." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and I knew straight away what he was talking about. Eddard did not look pleased, "How dare you talk to the princess like that! You will be punished for your insolence you fool!" With that Eddard gave him a firm hit around the face. The guard staggered backwards clutching his face and muttering a string of courtesies. I had never before seen Lord Stark so angry, I had always seen his as the jolly man with the friendly face and smile, this side of him I had never seen. He walked up to me and gave a big hug, "Are you okay?" I looked up at him "I'm fine thank you Ned, you really didn't need to do that you know." He looked at me and smiled "You always were a kind one child. Do not worry you may keep your dragons, the Gods know you have lost enough of your family already." He gave my arm a squeeze and mounted his charger. We all followed suit, it took a longer than normal for me to get into the saddle because I had to be careful of the eggs I had in my bag. Theon helped me up into my saddle and I adjusted my bag to make it more comfortable. I kept hold of the gold egg, I didn't need to use the reins to ride Shadow Fax, he knew where to go just by me thinking it.

We got back to Winterfell just before tea, we all dismounted and Bran ran over to his siblings to tell them the good news. Their faces lit up as they rushed over to Theon and Robb to choose their wolves. Jory helped me down from Shadow, I thanked him and started to make my way inside, wanting to have some time alone with the beautiful eggs. Before I could get inside I was stopped in my tracks by the little baby Rickon who jumped up and down in front of me trying to get a good look at the eggs that I was carrying. "Do you want to see them Rickon?" His face lit and a smile spread across his chubby cheeks. "Yes please Kayla!" I laughed at his excitement. "Okay but you've got to be really quiet and careful. If your quiet enough you might even be able to hear the little baby moving inside" He slowly stepped closer and I pulled out the blue egg and motioned for him to come even closer. He came right up to the egg and put his ear to it, a look of determination spreading across his face, "Can you hear anything sweetheart?" He frowned slightly and all of a sudden he gasped and jumped away giggling. "I heard something it moved, it moved!". "Haha did you? Maybe it liked the sound of your voice. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" He brow creased again showing that he was deep in thought "Hmm, I think it's going to be a girl" with a firm nod he started to skip away with Shaggydog not far behind him "Thank you Kayla" could be heard as he ran off in search of his siblings. I laughed to myself as I resumed my walk to my chambers at the top of one of the towers. I opened the door to my room and bolted it behind me. I found an old chest in my room and I placed it on the table next to my bed, I then scrounged some old bits of silk and other material and made a bed for my dragon eggs. Then I gently placed them in their new nest happy with my efforts. It was dark when I went down to the hall for supper, we had meat and bread and a small glass of wine - I was allowed to drink wine because I was one of the older children - talk around the table soon turned to the direwolf and the dragon eggs. "So what are you going to do with those dragons of yours when they hatch?" Theon asked with his trademark smirk on his face. "Well first I'll train them to do everything I tell them and then I set them on that pretty face of yours to see how many maidens you can have with no face left." With a quirk of my eyebrow I turned to talk to Arya who was trying to hit Sansa with some of her vegetables. "Looks like you've made Theon speechless princess" said Jory from across the hall. I laughed and looked over Theon who was sat there staring at me with his mouth open. "You might want to close your mouth Theo, before Arya manages to get food in it." Before he could reply Maester Luwin came running into the dining hall holding a scroll tightly in his hand. Ned stopped chuckling long enough to see the Maester. "What is it Maester? Could it not have waited until after dinner?" Luwin let out a large gust of breath before he spoke. "My Lord a letter has arrived from Kings Landing, I regret to say that Jon Arryn is dead." he paused for a second trying to gauge Eddard's reaction "and now the King and his party are on their way to Winterfell to come and undoubtedly ask you to be the next Hand of the King." I looked over Ned and saw the sorrow in his eyes, Jon Arryn had been like a father to himself and the King and it's not suprising that he was upset. "Thank you Maester for telling me, we must make preparations for the Kings visit. Now all of you up to bed it's going to be a long day tomorrow." and just like that he got out of his chair and walk away, his shoulders slumped. Catelyn wasn't far behind him, calling out his name softly.

I helped to take all of the children to bed, I sat with Rickon and told him a story about my home, Camelot and all the wonderful things that could be found there. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but it never did. I slowly and quietly let myself out of his room and gently shut the door behind me. I made my way up to my room in a daze wondering about what the King's visit would hold. I got changed and blew out the candles around my dragon eggs and gave each of them a kiss before settling into my bed. "Good night little ones, sweet dreams." I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few weeks flew by in a rush of preparations. Winterfell was live with sound of preparations, everyone had a job that they had to finish by a certain time and there would be Hell to pay if it wasn't finished. I had been dragged into helping with the decorations around Winterfell with the other girls, personally I think it was just Lady Catelyn's idea of keeping me away from the training field and Jon. The day before the King and his party were supposed to arrive I was on my way to my chambers when I heard Catelyn talking to Jon, "You won't be attending the feast tonight, I do not want to take the chance that the King may be offended by the prospect of dining with a bastard." She spat out the last word as if it were a curse. Jon flinched at the mention of the word and simply nodded. Once Lady Stark had gone I walked up behind Jon and put my hands on his shoulders, he jumped slightly and whirled around. His features softened when he saw it was me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I looked down at the floor blushing. "Don't worry Kay, I'm fine." He gave me a trademark Jon Snow smile and wrapped me in his arms. I sighed and buried my face further into his chest. We stayed like that for a while until a shout was heard coming from the end of the hallway. "Kayla? Kayla where are you?" I shooed Jon away quickly, before he ran off he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and a smile. "Yes, who is it?" I called out. I was greeted by the sight of Lady Stark looking rather flustered, "Hurry child, the Royal party is nearly here and we have to be ready and waiting for them to arrive!" With that she spirited me out of the Keep and pushed into line with Jon and Theon, we were stood behind the Starks because we were not of the family. I was sandwiched between Jon and Theon, it was probably for the best because they were giving each other some really evil glares. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in Jon's ear: "How did you manage to get down here so quickly?" he chuckled and looked down at me and mouthed "Magic" and ended it with a wink. I don't know why but I found myself blushing like an absolute fool, God's what had gotten into me? Before I could make another witty comment the Royal party entered the courtyard led by a field of golden soldiers clad in beautifully polished steel. I large man was helped down from his huge stallion, he had dark unruly hair and a beard to match, but his eyes looked happy and very friendly. He plodded over to Lord Stark and embraced him like an old friend. "Ned! God's you've got fat!" After that I switched off a little, I smiled and traded courtesies when needed but most of the time I just stayed quiet. I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched form the time that the Royal party stepped through the gates. I subtly turned my head to see if I could catch a glimpse of the person who was watching me and I was greeted by the sight of the one they call the King Slayer. Ser Jaime Lannister sat atop his sparkling horse, he had hair the same colour as mine and a tan to match. He seemed to sense me looking at him because he turned and stared at me straight in the eyes. I frowned and looked down at the floor, luckily that was the time that Catelyn decided that I needed to go and get myself sorted for the feast. I took one last glance back at Jaime he was smiling broadly at me and he gave me a cocky wink. I rolled my eyes and followed after Catelyn.

About an hour later I was dressed in one of Lady Starks southern gowns, it was a lovely shade of green that complimented my eyes and my hair perfectly, it fell from my shoulders slightly and revealed a bit too much of my chest for my liking but it hugged my figure perfectly. I smiled at my reflection in mirror. "You look beautiful Kayla" came Lady Starks voice, "Thank you my lady that is most kind of you, and also thank you for letting me borrow this lovely dress." I smiled at her and saw that she had a slight tear in her eye, this made me frown slightly, "Are you okay my lady?" she looked at me and nodded composing herself slightly. "Come, we still need to sort your hair out before the feast starts and we don't have long left." she quickly set to work styling my hair into intricate braids, she even put tiny green gems in my hair to go with my dress. After about half an hour we were all ready. "Right, I best go give the handmaidens a hand with Arya, you know how hard it is to get her into a dress." She started to walk out of the room, "Thank you Catelyn, for everything." She turned around and looked at me "That's my pleasure Kayla" she smiled and left the room. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror one last time and then I plucked up the courage to go downstairs and make my way to feast hall. I was just about to walk inside when I bumped into Jaime Lannister, "Oh sorry Ser, do excuse me." I tried to get passed him but he put his hand on my arm. I looked down at his hand and frowned at him. "You look very beautiful tonight, oh where are my manners? My name is Jaime Lannister but I think you've already figured that out." he grasped my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "And you must be the famous Kayla Pendragon." I chuckled at that which seemed to boost his ego. "I don't know about famous but yes I am Kayla Pendragon, know if you do excuse me I must be getting inside." I prized my arm out of his grasp and sauntered over to the hall entrance and inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The feast was huge, the King and Queen had been seated at a special raised table above the others and the King was making a lot of noise, he had obviously had too much to drink. The Queen seemed to have permanent scowl on her face and he children were just about the same. I was sat between Robb and Theon and I felt slightly uncomfortable because I could feel Theon's eyes on me, scanning me all the time. I leant over to Robb and whispered in his ear "Can we swap sides it's just Theon won't stop staring at me." I gave him a small smile and he nodded. "Of course, but you do look extremely beautiful tonight." he touched my arm slightly and I blushed shamelessly. Before anything else could be said the band started to play a merry jig, Robb stood up and offered me his hand "May I have this dance?" I giggled and bowed to him "Of course my lord" he smiled and led me over to the dance floor. We danced for a while until it came to the part where we had to switch partners and I found myself in the arms of Jaime Lannister. My smile dropped and I slowed down. "Ser Jaime." He smiled and answered "Hello there Kayla, you look even better with a bit if colour in your cheeks." I didn't know why but I started to blush even more form his shameless flattery. "Umm thanks, I guess." I looked at the floor concentrating on the cracks in it. A small cough pulled me from my reverie "Kay? Do you want to dance with me?" I turned round to see Jon stood behind me, I smiled up at him and nodded my head vigorously "Yes please, thank you for the dance Ser Jaime." Jon took my hand and led me to corner of the dance floor away from Jaime. I let out a long breath. "Thank you Jon it was getting rather uncomfortable over there." He scowled over at Jaime and then spoke "No problem, I saw that you looked rather uncomfortable so I just thought that I'd be your knight in shining armour." A smile spread across my face and I laughed along with him. He pulled me close to his body and we just stood there swaying to the music. My head was resting on top of his shoulder and he had his head on top of mine. I smiled, utterly content for that moment. I don't know how long we stayed like but my inappropriately timed yawn broke us apart. Jon laughed "I think I best get you to bed before you fall asleep." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder as he led me to my room. I didn't realise that Jaime Lannister was stood in a corner of the hall watching us intently. When we arrived at my room, Jon opened the door then hesitated slightly. "What's wrong Jon?" he fidgeted slightly looking uncomfortable, "Umm well, I've got something to tell you." He looked down at the floor with a frown. "What is it?" concern edging into my voice. "I'm joining the Night's Watch." I was like a punch to the guts, my mouth dropped open to say something but nothing came out. "What? Why?" my voice was so small, it reminded me of when Ned rescued me. He looked hurt and ashamed "I don't belong here Kay, you see the way that Lady Stark stares at me. She despises me, and I'm fed up of having people look down their noses at me." he shifted his feet slightly, looking nervous. "What about us?" my voice got quieter and tears started to form in my eyes. "Please Kayla, I wish I could stay with you but you deserve so much better than some Lord's bastard." I shook my head not wanting to believe that he was leaving me. "But I love you Jon." he let out a deep sigh and started to walk away. "I'm sorry Kayla, it's just something that I have to do." He quickly strode off leaving me alone in the cold corridor. I opened my door then quickly shut it behind me, letting the tears fall freely. I fell into my bed sobbing my heart out, wondering why Jon would want to leave me. I obviously wasn't good enough for him. With that thought in my mind I fell into a restless sleep dreaming of flying across the sky like a dragon.

I awoke to something wet on my face. I frowned slightly and gingerly opened my eyes, fearful of one of Theon's practical jokes. I opened my eyes all the way and ways greeted by the golden dragon sat on my chest. It looked at me with curious golden eyes and squealed happily. I nuzzled closer to my face as if it was trying to comfort me. I smiled and scratched it under the chin, it closed it eyes enjoying the sensation. That was when I realised that the other eggs had hatched open and bits of them were littered on the floor. They were all sat on my bed watching me intently. There was a beautiful blue dragon that looked like cascading water, a sharp green dragon, a red one the colour of my House flag and a small grey dragon that hid under part of my duvet. I smiled at them all and gently touched each of them, letting them familiarise themselves with my scent. I quickly got dressed into a simple dress, letting the dragons perch on my shoulders and arms. As I walked towards the kitchens to find something to eat for my breakfast I got lots of terrified looks from the servants who were making their way around the castle. I arrived in the kitchens and approached the chef, "Y..yes can I help you my Lady?" he glanced anxiously at the dragons on my shoulders, watching as the golden dragon, that I had named Emrys after a close friend of mine, nuzzled my neck. I smiled at him and asked "I was just wondering if you have any food that I could give to my dragons?" He smiled slightly at my calmness, "Of course my lady." he handed me a large bowl full of scraps of meat. "Thank you." He smiled and I made my way into the dining hall, I situated myself in the corner of the room away from everyone and Jon and let my dragons hop onto the table. I took the bowl and started to hand each dragon a piece of meat, making sure that I gave the smaller one extra than his siblings due to his smaller size. I felt people's eyes on me whilst I was having my breakfast, it was slightly unnerving but I took no notice because I wanted my dragons to be accepted just like the wolves had. I lifted up my head at the sound of a chair being violently scraped back. I looked up and saw Jon storming away with an angry look on his face. Robb stood there looking very confused, he rubbed his hand over his face, in a gesture that was far too old for him. I had recently found out that along with my friend Emrys, I was the second to last Dragon Lord this meant that I could speak their language and communicate with them in a way that no one else can. I made a soft call to my dragons and they all looked up at me, I patted on my arm and they all grasped the meaning straight away, they hopped onto me and once they were all on I started to make my way towards the other table. I felt more comfortable going over there now seen as Jon had gone. Before I got close enough to say hello, one of Ned's guards drew his sword at me and started to mutter curses. The commotion caused Robb and Theon to look behind them, Robb almost fell off his chair and Theon practically chocked on his drink. "Hello boys." I looked at them with a smile and then turned my attention to the frightened guard, "It's okay they will not harm anyone, they listen to me completely." that seemed to calm him down slightly and he said sorry a few times and a few courtesies before he sat back down on the bench a slight look of wariness still in his eyes. By now Theon and Robb had managed to compose themselves and they were now looking at me with wide eyes and big grins on their faces. I spoke to the gold dragon, Emrys' mind telling him to jump on Robbs lap, he let out a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, before leaping on Robb and rubbing himself against his chest. Theon started to laugh at Robb's startled face, but before he could laugh too much I sent the blue dragon at him (I decided to call her Saphira after a tale I had read as a child), he let out a high pitched squeal at the little dragon that caused Robb and I to go into a fit of giggles. "Ha, the look on your face Theo, it's priceless." by this time Robb was much more comfortable with Emrys and he was stroking his chin, but Theon still looked terrified. "Don't worry Theo she won't hurt you, she just wants a tickle." I gently picked up and placed her on the table, I then let the others hop down off my arm and onto the table. Before I could stop them they started to eat the rest of everyone's breakfast with more gusto than I had ever seen before. "Wow their hungry little creatures, I think this one likes me." he looked down at the golden dragon and smiled, "What's his name?" I smiled and turned to him "His name is Emrys, the blue one is Saphira, the red one is Thorn, the green one is Shiala and the little grey one is Draco." Once I said his name Draco perked up slightly and started to make his way towards me, I picked him up and hugged him close to my chest where he nuzzled me appreciatively. "I think that he must be the runt of the litter because he's the smallest, but he is definitely the cutest." His little eyes looked up at me filled with what I assumed was happiness. Robb seemed to remember something because he gently placed Emrys with the others on the table and turned to me, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Kayla?" it felt like Robb already knew the answer to his question so I didn't bother lying to him. "No, not really Robb." he pulled me a chair up and I gratefully sat down, by this point the dragons had finished eating and they were all now laid on each other fast asleep. Well all of them apart from Emrys and Draco who were asleep in my arms. Robb let out a deep sigh and moved his chair closer, he placed a hand gently on top of mine and looked deep into my eyes, a trait that him and his father seemed to have mastered so well. "Jon told us that he was leaving for the Night's Watch this morning, we tried to convince him to stay, to show him what and who he'd be leaving behind." he punctuated this with a squeeze of his hand "but he wasn't having any of it, he just shouted at us telling us to keep out of his business and then he stormed off without another word. I've never seen him so angry before." Robb looked down at our intertwined hands and sighed. "I'm going to be okay Robb, I .. I just need some time to think about everything, to think about how my life is going to go now that the only person that ever seemed to want to marry me is leaving. I think I may have to become a nun, it's obvious that nobody is ever going to want me." A small tear rolled down my face which Robb quickly wiped away with his thumb. "Don't be silly Kay, of course there's someone out there for you, their maybe someone who's closer than you think." Before I could ask what he meant a boy ran in and told us that Eddard needed us in his small council chambers. I carefully woke up the dragons with a word spoken to their minds, they all woke up quickly and clambered up my arms and shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I made my way up to the council chambers with Robb, I was walking slightly in front of him and I could feel his eyes on my back. As I walked into the council chambers, everyone seemed to turn around and look at me, some wore expressions of fear and others wore those of pure awe. Ned saw me and got out of his chair and quickly descended the steps in a few strides. "God's Kayla, they hatched?!" I laughed at his shocked expression and took Emrys from my shoulder and held him out to Ned, "Would you like to hold him my lord?" I saw his eyes widen slightly as he gently held Emrys, his golden scales shimmering in the candle light. "He is magnificent Kayla, what is his name?" I smiled "His name is Emrys Ned." I watched as Emrys licked Ned's nose causing him to scrunch up his face and let out a small chuckle. He seemed to suddenly remember where he was and he quickly handed Emrys back to me. He led me to one of the seats of honour that stood with his family, it always felt strange to be a guest of honour all the time but I guess I was a princess. I sat down and made myself comfortable letting my dragons hop onto the table set slightly below me. Emrys and Draco stayed sat on my shoulders while the others laid on the table, watching the people around us with quiet curiosity. The King and Queen arrived soon after I was seated, they both had looks of surprise at seeing dragons in the court but they soon composed themselves. Shiala had made her way over to Robb and was sat on his shoulder and Saphira was sat with Rickon and Bran. Thorn remained at the front of the table keeping watch on the people in the chamber, looking out for any sign of attack. I pulled Emrys and Draco down into my lap and starting stroking them distractedly. The King sat in the throne that set up in front of us while the Queen sat in the one next to him. The King started to talk about friendships and how families had to be joined together but I became lost in the colour of Draco and Emrys' scales. It wasn't until later on that I noticed someone sat watching me in the corner of my eye, I turned to the man trying to find out who he was when I realised that it was none other than Jaime Lannister sat there with a very Theon looking smirk on his face. I blushed and turned my face back to my dragons who seemed to sense my unease. I gently shushed them catching the attention of Robb on one side of me and Sansa on the other. The King suddenly stood up from his throne and started to waddle towards Lord Stark, I was slightly aware of how Ned seemed to sit up straighter as his old friend approached him. "I want you to be the Hand of the King Ned, damn you'll make a better job at running the kingdom than I am." he chuckled darkly to himself and carried on, "We will join our houses your Sansa and my Jeoffrey." I glanced over at Sansa who was grinning from ear to ear, a dreamy expression on her face. I sighed again and resigned myself to stroking the two dragons in my lap again. I must have drifted slightly into a daydream because I remember staring at my dragons and then being elbowed harshly in the ribs by Robb. "Wake up." he hissed at me. I gave him an apologetic look and surveyed the scene around me, Ned was embracing the King and Sansa was talking shyly to the idiot, Jeoffrey. I sat and waited until the King and Queen had left before I started to get up and walk out of the hall, I called to my dragons and they all jumped off of the table, some even managed a little fly and they hopped up onto my shoulders and arms with surprising grace. Just as I was about to leave Ned walked in front of me and blocked my path, "Hello Kayla, may I have a word with you?" I smiled and nodded, following him to an empty table. When I sat down the dragons hopped back on the table and I looked at Ned with a questioning gaze, "What is it Ned?" he looked at me and smiled a memory crossing his face. "I want you to come with me to Kings Landing, you'll fit in there and I want you to see some more of Westeros. You shouldn't be hidden away from the rest of the world for the rest of your life." I sighed and looked at Ned, he frowned slightly, "Yes, well it's not like there's anyone keeping me here anymore, now that Jon's leaving me. Do you think I'll ever find someone who truly loves me or will I just be the orphan child from a derelict kingdom?" tears swam in my eyes again and Ned looked at me, sorrow clear in his eyes. He placed his large, warm hand over mine and squeezed reassuringly just like Robb had. "Ha, if you can't find someone that loves you then there is no hope for any of us, do not worry my little princess, you will find yourself a husband who loves you just for who you are and you will take back your kingdom together. And I'm sure these ferocious beast will burn and tear anyone who gets in your way." As if to punctuate this point all five of my dragons let out a squeaky roar and we both laughed at them. I sniffed slightly and rubbed my eyes, "I hope you right Eddard Stark." he smiled wistfully and he said, "So you'll come with me?" I thought about it for a second and realised that I had nothing to lose. "Yes well I suppose it could be fun, only as long as I can take these little critters with me?" he laughed and smiled at me "Of course, but you'll have to keep an extra keen eye on them, people might not be so lenient about dragons in Kings Landing as they are here and there will probably a few people who will want to steal them to sell on the black market." I nodded at him and signalled for my dragons to hop back onto me, "Well I best go back my things then, seen as I'm coming with you." I smiled again and made my way out into the morning light wondering what I was going to take with me.

_Please review and favourite, it would mean the world to know whether you guys like my story. Please give any critisim you can, after all it's the only way that I can make my stories better! Thanks :) SnowansStark_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was in my room packing when there was a small nock at the door. I put down the dress in my hands and went to answer it. I opened to find myself face to face with Jaime Lannister. "Ser Jaime, what a surprise, can I help you with something?" He chuckled slightly at me, "I just wanted to see if the rumours that you would be joining us in Kings Landing were true." he started to whisper "And I was wondering if I could meet those wonderful dragons of yours" I smiled politely at him, "Of course Ser Jaime, please come in." He nodded his thanks and followed me inside, gently shutting the door behind him. "Oh and please just call me Jaime, all this Ser is making me feel old." I smiled and giggled slightly moving over to the window where my dragons were practicing their flying skills, I sang a little tune and they all flew over quickly, trying to be the first to get to me. "Your sources were correct Jaime I have decided to come with you to Kings Landing." he smiled at me again and said "Good, oh I forgot to tell you how sorry I am about hearing that your Jon Snow is leaving you, personally I think he's stupid leaving such a beautiful young women alone where someone else could easily take her for their own." I chuckled slightly at that, "Thank you Jaime, and don't worry about Jon, I obviously wasn't good enough for him anyway. Not that he's going to be able to get anyone better now that he's joining the Watch." Jaime let out a hearty laugh and his face lit up, I have to say, when he smiled he did look rather attractive. "Believe me princess he could never, ever find anyone better than you." I blushed at that and it seemed to make his grin grow. He walked over to where my dragons had sat down on my bed. He perched on the edge of my bed and started to play with Shiala, the other dragons still looked a little bit wary so I sat down on the opposite side of the bed, pulling my legs up underneath me and I too started to play with the other dragons. I smiled as Thorn decided to jump up on Jaime, this made Jaime laugh loudly and a large grin spread across his face. Thorn made his way up Jaime's shoulder and started to lick his cheek. I laughed at them both and picked up Draco who looked a bit sad. I brought him up to my face and kissed his nose. He looked up at me and snuggled close to my neck, letting out a purr like noise as he did so. I smiled and realised how quiet it had gotten in the room. I looked up to see Jaime sat with Thorn in his arms staring at me with something I couldn't quite recognise in his eyes. I smiled even more and said "See anything you like Ser?" the grin spread even further across his face and he nodded to himself. "Haha, well you never know an old man still likes to see pretty things." My cheeks blushed a deep shade of red as I looked back at him. "Oh you seem to have misunderstood me my princess, I was talking about your dragons." A smirk spread across his face and I mock gasped. "You wound me great Ser." I grabbed a pillow off of my bed and hurled it at him, it hit him square in the face. He stopped and grinned at me, picking up a pillow of his own and throwing it back at me. I squealed and laughed loudly, before I could get him back there was a knock at the door. I smoothed down my hair before I opened the door. "Can I help you?" the servant blushed slightly, she had obviously heard us attacking each other. She suddenly seemed to realise where she was and said "Yes Princess, it is time to go." my smile left my face "Thank you, I'll be down in a minute. Could you tell someone to come and get my chest please?" she bowed and said "Of course my princess." With that she scurried off. I sighed and walked back into my room, Jaime saw my face and he frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" he walked up to me and put a hand on my waist. I looked up at him and said, "It's time to leave." His mouth formed a slight 'o' and he kissed my hand and said "Then I shall leave you to say your goodbyes, I'll see you later." He bowed and left the room. I collected my things and walked out of the room, my dragons following close behind me.

I made my way into the courtyard and saw everybody already on their horses, ready to go. I took a deep breath and walked over to where Shadow Fax stood, trying to avoid eye contact with the people that I would be leaving behind. There was suddenly a large, warm hand on my waist, I turned around and there stood Robb looking so much older. Just seeing him made me want to cry. "Hey, you can't expect to leave without saying goodbye to everyone." He took me in his arms and I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face there. "I'm going to miss you so much Kay." his voice rumbled through his chest, I sniffed loudly and this seemed to get his attention, "Hey, hey it's okay, you'll see us again soon. Don't worry." The tears were running freely down my face now but I still didn't make a noise. Robb wiped away a tear from my cheek and let his hand rest on the side of my face. "You make sure you look after yourself Kay, it's not like here down in the south. They'll happily stab you in the back if it will get them a few coins." I nodded and hugged him again, that was when I saw Rickon and Bran stood behind Robb, "I'll be back in a second." He followed my eyes to the boys and he nodded his head. I started to walk towards them, but found myself running to meet them. I wrapped my arms around both of them and put my head between them. "I need you both to be strong while I'm gone, especially you Bran, you have to look after your brother, he needs you even more than ever now. And you need to keep training, get those arm and leg muscles strong for when you become a knight." he nodded and Rickon snuffled slightly, "And Rickon I need you to be a big boy now and to help your brothers, and make sure you work hard at your studies and look after Shaggy." I looked down at the ground for a second and took a deep breath. "I love you both and I'll see you soon okay?" They hugged me even harder and I hugged them back, feeling like I was losing my family all over again. I reluctantly let them and I walked back over to Robb who had now been joined by Theon. I walked up to them and smiled slightly. Theon said "Don't I get a hug, just for being the best looking person around here?" for a change he didn't wear a smirk on his face instead he had a look of sadness. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around my back and let his hands rest on my waist. I looked up at him with a serious expression and said "You look after yourself Theo, don't go doing anything stupid." He smiled, a genuine smile and pulled me even closer, "I promise Kay." I smiled at him, "Oh, and keep an eye out for the others, especially Robb. He may act like he's unstoppable but he really isn't." He rubbed my back and nodded his head, "Don't worry Kay I'll make sure he's alright, I'll protect him no matter what." I sighed again and said "Thanks Theo. Well I guess I best be off then, I think I'm keeping everyone waiting." I gave Robb another hug and just as I was about to turn around he kissed me. It was only the slightest of touches but it was still a kiss. I turned a bright shade of red, still with his lips inches from mine he said "Be safe Kayla." Before I could answer him he turned around and stalked off his shoulders a tense line. There was a cough beside me and I turned round to see Theon there looking at me, "Come on get on your horse before you keep everyone waiting any longer." He helped me up into the saddle and checked to make sure all of my dragons were accounted for. He nodded his head to himself and looked at me, "It seems like the Stark boys really have a thing for you huh?" He looked over to where Jon was seated on his mare, he had a murderous look on his face. "Well Theon one of them could have been with me but he decided the Night's Watch was more important." He patted my leg and started adjusting things on my saddle, "Yes, well he's a fool then isn't he?!" I laughed at that which caused him to look over at me, his eyes seemed to soften slightly but he quickly lowered his head so that he wasn't looking at me. The horses ahead of me started to move off through the gates to Winterfell and onto the road. Shadow started to move forward with the others. Theon let go of my leg and smiled at me before shouting: "BE SAFE PRINCESS!" I smiled and waved at him before turning around fully in my saddle and calling my dragons to follow me. Most of them flew ahead of the procession but Draco and Emrys stayed with me, almost as if they were there to protect me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We didn't get very far before we had to stop to let the people going to the Wall leave. I was seated on Shadow at the front of the procession next to Eddard, he dismounted his huge charger and walked over to where his brother stood. He embraced him strongly and patted him on the back heartily. I tuned out until I saw Ned walk up to Jon and offer him his hand. I looked up and met his eyes, I let out a tear and I soon started to cry. I felt like I was leaving everyone behind or everyone was leaving me. He saw how upset I was and he walked up to me looking slightly wary. He put his hand on my leg and squeezed it. "I'm sorry Kayla, I didn't want to put you through all of this pain, it's just... I don't know. I can't stay in Winterfell, I can't stay where I don't belong." He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, I blinked trying to commit the picture of his face to memory. "Then I don't belong either Jon." another tear rolled down my face which he managed to catch with the end of his finger. I let out a long breath and tried to stop crying. Jon sighed and looked deep into my eyes, "I'm really going to miss you Kay, God's I forgot how beautiful you are." I looked at him "Then don't go Jon, stay with me. We can move away somewhere, we don't have to stay in Winterfell." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "I have to go Kayla, you deserve so much better than me, you have to find someone else, someone who can look after you and who can give you true born heirs, not bastards." He spat out the last word and looked at the floor. It was then that his Uncle shouted for him, he looked up at me one last time and walked away, away from me and away from everything that I had ever dreamed of. I rubbed my face with my glove to try and get rid of the tears. Sensing my unhappiness my dragons landed on the floor around me. They all jumped on Shadows saddle and huddled close to me. I buried my face in Shadows soft mane and tried to forget everything. There was a warm hand on my back which caused me to look up. Jaime was next to me on his golden charger. He gave me a warm smile which I returned and he pulled me close into a hug. I let out my breath and snuggled further into his cloak. His hand rubbed my back reassuringly and he said "Don't worry my Princess everything will get better."

It was a few weeks into the trip when we arrived at the inn, by this point we were all fed up of riding and just wanted some time where we weren't on a horse. The southerners horses had just about come accustomed to my dragons, they didn't shy as much when they went too close to them. I slowly slid off of Shadow, my legs throbbing slightly and made my way over to the river bank. My dragons and Shadow Fax followed close behind he, eager to get a drink form the river. I collapsed onto the ground - very unladylike, but there wasn't anybody looking - and laid there for a moment with my eyes closed. I let out a loud sigh, content enough just to sit there for a while. There was a rustling sound close by and the crack of sticks. I reluctantly opened my eyes and carefully got up from my spot on the grass. I signalled for Emrys and Draco to come with me and I left the other dragons with Shadow Fax, he would take care of them and make sure no harm came to them. Luckily I still had my sword strapped to my waist so I didn't feel completely unprepared for a threat. Anyway I could always use my magic if I was desperate. I silently made my way over to the clearing near the creek, when I got close enough I saw Arya and the butchers boy sparing with wooden sticks, Arya was absolutely covered in mud and didn't look an inch the lady she was meant to be. I chuckled to myself and started to walk away when I heard more voices. I turned back around and saw Joffrey prance into the clearing with a wineskin in his hand and Sansa at his side, looking a little flushed. He started to shout at the butchers boy about hitting a lady, it was when he drew his sword that I stepped in. "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him while slightly unsheathing my sword, I walked up to Arya and called for my dragons. They landed a few feet away from me and a deep rumble started to form in their chests. Nymeria, who was stood next to Arya also started to growl as she edged closer to Joffrey. "I'm teaching this boy a lesson, so move out of my way you stupid orphan." He shoved me aside and I stumbled slightly. I looked up to see Jeoffrey with a sword in the boys face. This was when Arya started to shout at Jeoffrey and she picked up her stick, she was just about to strike him but Nymeria was too quick. She grabbed hold of his hand and bit down. This caused a high pitched squeal to come from the Princes mouth and I drew my sword and stepped forward. Arya called off Nymeria and Joffrey stalked towards her, pure rage in his eyes. All of a sudden he started slashing his sword at Arya who only had her stick to protect her. I stepped in front of her and parried his blows, Draco and Emrys edging closer, teeth bared. I quickly and easily disarmed him with a flick of my sword and he was soon on his knees with the tip of my sword at his throat. Sansa grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away from Jeoffrey muttering about how we had ruined everything. Arya grabbed Joffrey's sword and threw it into the river. It was then that we heard shouts and voices, I grabbed Arya's arm and pulled her into the forest. We ran for a long time, it was dark when we stopped by a large oak tree. "Arya, you have to send Nymeria away, it's the only way to stop her from being killed." She looked up at me suddenly, "No! I can't. She's my best friend." I looked at her mucky face and sighed, "I know Arya but she attacked the future King, there's no way that they will spare her life if they get hold of her, no matter who's to blame." Before she could answer there was a rustle in the bush next to us, Arya quickly shooed away Nymeria by throwing a stone at her and I pulled out my sword in case the Lannister soldiers decided that they wanted some target practice. "You can put that down Princess, we won't hurt you." I had never been so happy to see Jory's face in my entire life. "Thank the God's that it was you that had found us, I dread to think what might have happened if the Lannister men had got to us." Jory chuckled and patted my back, "You would have slain them all my Princess and made it home just in time for tea." This made me laugh, I looked down at my arm and saw that it was dripping with blood. I didn't say anything though because I wanted to be there when Arya was taken in front of the King. "Right, you best take us to our execution then Jory." He chuckled slightly and put and arm around waist, helping me along.

When we arrived back at the Inn, Ned was walking back and forth, a deep scowl on his face. Jory said "My Lord we found them." Ned turned around and all worry slid away from his face. "God's am I pleased to see you both. Come we best go see the King before Jeoffrey manages to tell them all his lies." We followed him to the room that was acting as the King's council chamber. The room was filled with people, the King and Queen sat on their thrones, slightly elevated above everyone else. Jeoffrey was stood near his mother practically hiding behind her skirts. His hand had been bandaged and he was stood there stroking it slightly. Ned lead us to stand in front of the King, he faced the King and said "What is the meaning of this? Kayla and Arya did nothing wrong." Cersei seemed to bristle "How dare you speak to your King with such disrespect!" This seemed to wake the King up "Quiet women." Cersei scowled and mumbled something to herself. "I am sorry, Ned. I never meant to frighten them. It seemed better to get this business done quickly." The Queen stood up from her chair and took a step forward "Your daughter and this stupid little princess attacked my son. Even the butcher's boy attacked him. And that dog of hers nearly bit Joff's hand off." Arya interrupted "She only bit him a little, he was hurting Mycah." The Queen bristled even more and grew red in the face "Joff told us what happened, you and that boy set about him with wooden clubs, then she came out of the trees and hurt him too with those ghastly dragons of hers." I scoffed loudly, this seemed to catch the attention of both the King and the Queen. "Do you have something to add? Maybe it will shed some light on this situation." I nodded to the King and started to talk, "I was laid on the riverbank when I heard noises like that of someone fighting so I took Draco and Emrys and I walked through the woods to see what it was. When I first reached the river I saw Arya and Mycah practicing with wooden swords, which is perfectly fine by the way." This caused the King to chuckle and the Queens scowl to deepen further as if her face was about to turn into a crater. "I was about to leave when I heard the lovely Prince here shouting at Mycah about how he shouldn't be hitting a girl, let alone a lady. Personally I don't think he can really hold his drink very well." This caused Joffrey to jump up and shout "Hey of course I can hold my drink I'm a prince!" I snorted again, "Shut up Joffrey let her finish." I bowed my head slightly and continued, "That was when I showed myself, Joffrey started getting very angry and Nymeria jumped at him because he was threatening Arya.." Joffrey spoke out again "That's not true she sent that beast of hers at me, I didn't provoke her!" The King seemed to be getting annoyed now "Will you be quiet you fool!" His voice boomed and Joffrey shrank. "Arya called Nymeria off before she could cause any real damage, that was when he drew his sword on Arya and started to attack her. Bearing in mind that all she had was a stick. So I stepped up and disarmed him quickly, that was when Sansa pulled me off of him before I did any real damage and Arya threw his damned sword in the river." I hadn't noticed that while I had been speaking that Jaime had made his way to my side. Joffrey ran up to me as if he was going to hit me and Jaime grabbed my arm as if to pull me out of the way but it caused me to yelp out in pain. Jaime looked at me and lifted his hand up to see that it was covered in blood. "Looks like we have proof that Joff attacked them." He gently peeled back my sleeve, causing me to hiss slightly. He muttered a sorry and let out a whistle, "That's pretty deep Princess, we best get that sorted straight away. Come on I'll make sure you get there safely." When he said the last bit he looked at Ned who nodded slightly at him. "But I want to stay to the end to make sure the truth is told." I started to slur my words and my sight started to get a bit blurry. Jaime put his arm around my waist and said "I don't think you'll make it that long." Before I could retort he led me out of the room and took me to the Maester who bandaged me up and ordered me to rest and not use my arm for at least a month. He also gave me milk of the poppy which made me very sleepy. I vaguely remember being carried in a pair of strong arms and being gently placed in my bed, then someone kissed me on the forehead and said "Sweet dreams Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry about the huge gap between parts of the story, I'm in the middle of all of my exams and I haven't had chance to write much more. I really hope that I'm doing something right with this story and any of your ideas would be hugely welcome (because I am starting to get a bit of a block on this one). So enjoy and please review, even if your comments aren't all positive, I really welcome constructive criticism. **_

Chapter 10

I woke up with a slight throbbing in my arm, I groaned and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. I heard the flap to my tent open and I mumbled a go away in that general direction. "Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your knight in shining armour." I knew it was Jaime just by the way he chuckled deeply. I rolled over and looked at him through sleepy eyes. I frowned slightly and suppressed a yawn. He laughed again and sat on the edge of the bed. "And why are you my knight in shining armour?" He looked at me with a funny expression and said "Don't you remember?" I frowned harder and tried to remember "Kind of, I remember telling the King about what happened, the last thing I remember was you taking me to the Maester." He nodded and said "You missed a little bit, you were already woozy and the Maester gave you milk of the poppy so you were pretty incoherent, so I carried you to bed and tucked you in." He had a smug smile on his face. I groaned slightly "I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" He chuckled again and said "Wouldn't you like to know?" The smile spread across his face and I huffed at him, punching him lightly in the arm. "Oww, what was that for?" I smiled as he sat there rubbing his arm, "There's no way that hurt!" He pulled a face that made him look like he was about to cry, "I am in fact a very sensitive person." He pressed his hand to his heart, I simply snorted. "You shouldn't keep making that noise it's very unladylike." I snorted again, this time even loader just to annoy him. He grinned at me and collapsed on one side of my bed looking up at the roof of the tent. "So what happened at the trial once you saved me." I quirked my eyebrows at him slightly, causing a slight blush to run across his cheeks. "Well, the King saw right through Joffrey's lies. But unfortunately the King did agree to have one of the Direwolves killed because of what Nymeria did to Joff, personally I don't think that it's necessary. She was only protecting her master, I think the King just needed to do something to keep the peace with my sister and that son of hers." I looked over at Jaime with a shocked expression and said "I thought that they couldn't find Nymeria?" he rolled over onto his side and looked at me, his hand resting next to mine. "They didn't find her, she's probably miles away by now. No, my sister made the King kill one of the other wolves. She was going to have Clegane kill it but Lord Stark said that he would do it seen as she was of the North, it was Lady that they killed." I gasped slightly and Jaime rested his hand on top of mine, squeezing it slightly. "Poor Sansa, I don't know what I'd do if someone killed one of my dragons. It's like their a part of me." I looked over to the area that served as my dragons beds, they were all fast asleep, apart from Draco who was sat proudly watching the tent flap. Jaime spoke up, his voice rumbling deeply, "Eddard ordered some of his men to take her bones back to Winterfell to be buried at home." I looked at him and smiled "Thank you." He frowned slightly and looked at me, "What for?" I threaded my fingers through his and held his hand tightly, "Just for everything, you hardly know me and you've been here for me more than some of the people I've know the longest and trust the most." He smiled genuinely at me, it seemed to light up his entire face, "What can I say, I just felt drawn to you since the first day I laid eyes on you in that courtyard. You're destined to do great things Kayla Pendragon." This left me speechless so I just smiled more. I looked down at our hands, blushing slightly at the compliment. He gently lifted my head up with his hand, he had moved closer to me while I had been looking at our hands and he was now inches away from my face. His hand moved to cradle the side of my face and he stroked his thumb across my cheek gently. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, all of a sudden his lips were on mine. I let out a small squeak of surprise which made him smile against my mouth, but I soon relaxed into the kiss. Our kiss quickly deepened and Jaime broke it to start kissing my exposed neck. It seemed to send shivers down my body. I threaded my fingers into his golden hair which felt very nice and I sighed happily. After a few minutes Jaime stopped and looked at me, my face was slightly flushed and my lips swollen from kissing. "God's you are so beautiful Kayla Pendragon, I wish I wasn't so old." He chuckled to himself and I smiled at him. "You aren't that old." I pulled him closer and silenced him with a kiss. I pulled back for breath and he rested his forehead against mine. "I best get going before someone suspects something." He wiggled his eyebrows at me to prove his point. "Hmm, we don't want them to think you're a creepy old man now do we?" He grabbed me and tickled me causing me to giggle hysterically, "You best be careful Princess I have ways to make people suffer." He gave me a sinister look which only made me giggle more. He lightly kissed me on the lips again and walked out of my tent leaving me alone to try and comprehend what had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry that this chapter is short, I wanted to set it up for a flashback. Again please review and give me any comments that you have. Like I said before I always like to hear from people about how I can improve. -SnowandStark-**_

Chapter 11

It took us another several weeks to make it to King's Landing, Jaime hadn't spoken to me after our little exchange which had me worried. Due to this I was in a foul mood which didn't really help the situation. My mood only lifted when Kings Landing came into sight, it was strange looking at it because it reminded me of Camelot, with the sun soaked walls and the smells of summer. We approached the main gate slowly, this gave me a chance to look at the things that we were passing. There was an array of stalls with all sorts of different goods, and food stalls that created tasty smells. We made our way underneath the main gate, this was when I noticed the Red Keep, a castle made entirely out of red stone. It was surrounded by another thick wall and a dry moat with spikes in it, it was effectively a castle within a castle. The sight of the Keep was a little unnerving as it looked like it was dripping blood every time the sun shone on the bricks. We came to a stop in another courtyard, the royal party having left us a long time ago, and came to stop underneath a large tower. This was where we were going to be staying for the foreseeable future, the Tower of the Hand. It was a huge structure that went up several stories. It looked completely different to the Keep and it was a lot less intimidating. I decided to take the room near the top of the tower, due to the addition of a balcony where you could sit and look out over the rest of the city. The dragons seemed to like the tower because they could have races with each other from the top to the bottom. Also there were plenty of birds around so they had a lot of things to chase. I made my way up the tower and started to unpack my things, making sure I kept an eye on my dragons. It took me quite a long time to unpack everything and get it into the appropriate drawers and by the time I was done it was already dark. I shut the door to balcony and called my dragons, I walked down to the dining hall to see whether I had missed supper. When I got into the room everyone was sat at the table waiting for the food to come. "Why didn't you send for me?" Ned looked up from his papers and smiled "We didn't know whether or not you were asleep or not so we left you in your room. Come sit down you haven't missed anything." I took a seat next to Arya who smiled at me. "So what have you all been up to today then?" I turned and looked round at everyone else, a forkful of food in my mouth. Ned spoke up "Well I've been busy trying to find the money for this ridiculous tourney!" He huffed slightly and started to mumble to himself. I laughed slightly and said "When exactly is this tourney meant to start?" Ned answered with a slight scowl on his face "Next week, I'm really not looking forward to it though. Gods I hate how the King keeps saying that it's in my name, I'd much rather he just buy me a present or something." I smiled and carried on eating while the others carried on talking, as I ate I could hear Sansa talking about how excited she was for the tourney and that Joff would win if he was competing. I rolled my eyes and went back to my food. Once I was finished I excused myself and made my way back up to my room. I went and sat on the balcony and surveyed my surroundings. The city looked lovely at night and the walls seemed to glow with the torches that had been placed on the walls. The sight made me smile as it reminded me of summer nights back in Camelot.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A big chapter again! When I first posted this story (it's my first) I didn't think that it would get as much attention as it has, over 700 people have looked at it! Thanks for taking the time to read it, it's really nice to see people enjoying something that I've written! After watching Star Trek Into Darkness I've got an urge to write a Star Trek fic so watch this space, it may happen - if I can be bothered ;) - SnowandStark**_

Chapter 12

_9 years earlier_

_I was sat on one of the ramparts in Camelot watching the people below going about their business. I leaned back and closed my eyes, allowing the light to soak into my bones. I smiled and sighed contentedly. Before I could react I felt a pair of hands on my eyes. I wiggled and heard a chuckle from my captor. I scowled and folded my arms over my chest, tapping my foot on the concrete. They quickly released me and I jumped up, looking very unhappy. I looked at Gwaine and my scowl deepened. "Can't you leave a girl in peace?" Gwaine stepped forward, his sleek, long hair bouncing slightly as he moved. His brown eyes softened as he looked at me and a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but chirp up, his smile was infectious and I could never stay angry at him. "Ah, you know that you love me Kay." I sighed and tried to stop myself from smiling, but it really wasn't working. "Well, I suppose that know your here, you best get comfy." He smiled even more and moved next to where I had seated myself. He grabbed hold of my waist and started to tickle me. I squealed and trashed about trying to break from his grasp. I shimmied out from his arms and I hit him jokingly on the arm. "Stop it." I said it seriously by my face showed that I wasn't upset. He put his arms back around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes again. Before I knew it I was falling asleep in Gwaine's arms._

I was shaken form my reverie by a wet tongue on my nose. I scrunched up my nose and giggled as I saw Saphira, Shiala and Thorn sat on the bench next me. I reached over and gave them all a scratch, they hummed in their chests, very happy with the attention. "Come on then you lot, it's time for bed." They all jumped off of the balcony and went inside, I followed them and shut the door behind me, making sure I locked it properly. I got ready for bed, I took out my hair and set to work brushing it thoroughly. When I was done I got into bed and snuggled down. I started to think back to my previous daydream and I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a small tear in my eye.

A week later, the day of the tourney had arrived. Sansa had already set off to get the best seats. She was quite annoying as she was so bubbly and she wouldn't shut up about the idiot Joff. I sighed and went over to my wardrobe. I opened it up and looked through my array of dresses and I managed to pick out a deep blue dress. It had a sequin design on the front that ran down the side of the waist. I shimmied it on and it felt like liquid. I then started on my hair which I braided and put up into an intricate bun. I then placed some deep blue pins into my hair as well. When I felt satisfied with my appearance I said goodbye to my dragons, as I felt it would be unwise to take them to the tourney with me, and set off to the bottom of the tower. Making my way towards the tourney the area beyond the city walls were full of different coloured pavilions. The common folk had all gathered to watch the games. The whole thing took my breath away, every way you looked there was shining armour, snorting chargers, the crowds were shouting already and all of the banners could be heard snapping in the wind. I made my way into the space that Eddard had saved for us, Sansa was already there whispering intently to her friend, Jeyne Poole. Sansa looked very pretty, she was wearing a green gown and she was grinning madly. I could tell that she knew that she looked lovely and it was starting to go to her head. I made my way to my seat excusing myself as I passed people who were already seated. I got several appreciative glances from the Lords sat around. Sansa seemed to notice this and she scowled deeply at me, she always seemed to at me for being pretty and different. I sat next to Eddard and patted his leg, knowing that he wasn't pleased. "Don't worry you don't have to suffer for much longer." He smiled and looked me up and down, he leant over and whispered in my ear "You look so beautiful Kayla." This made me blush and I looked at my hands "Thank you m'lord." He chuckled at that and patted my back. Before I could quip back the 'heroes' rode forth and presented themselves to the King and Queen. The seven knights of the Kingsguard took to the field, all but Jaime in scaled armour the colour of milk, their cloaks as white freshly fallen snow. Jaime too wore a white cloak, but beneath he wore shining gold armour with a lion's head helm and a golden sword. He caught my eye and I scowled deeply, this seemed to amuse Jaime because he started to chuckle to himself, his armour chinking as he moved. I let out a loud huff and looked at the other competitors. Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain That Rides, thundered past us like an avalanche. Lord Yohn Royce wore his bronze armour, they say that it is thousands of years old and engraved with magical runes to protect him. There was Lord Jason Mallister, he wore indigo chased with silver, the wings of an eagle on his helm. It is said that he cut down three of Rhaegar's bannermen on the Trident. Sansa and Jeyne started to giggle as the warrior priest, Thoros of Myr road up, with his flapping red robes and shaven head. They were soon silenced by the Septa telling them how he once scaled the walls of Pyke with a flaming sword in hand. They were many other riders that I did not know the names of, hedge knights from the Fingers and Highgarden and the mountains of Dorne, unsung freeriders and new made squires, the younger sons of high lords and the heirs of lesser houses. The Hound entered the lists as well, and so too did the King's brother, the handsome Lord Renly of Storm's End. Jory, Alyn and Harwin rode for Winterfell and the north. I cheered when I saw them and I waved, earning a few choice glances from the lords around us. Jory gave a low bow and flicked out his wrist making himself look completely ridiculous, I started to laugh loudly and could see that he too was laughing. Someone behind me made a loud coughing noise and I quickly whispered a sorry and looked over at Jory who was laughing even harder, nearly falling off of his horse. Sansa gave me a withering look and I sank in my seat slightly, suppressing another smile. I could see the Septa and Sansa looking down their noses at Jory, but they were soon put in their places when he managed to unhorse Horas Redwyne in his first joust and one of the Frey's in his second. By his third joust he made three passes at a hedge knight, neither of them losing their seats but the victory was awarded the hedge knight as his lance was steadier and his blows better placed. I made sure I cheered for Jory when he rode off, mainly to just spite Sansa. He waved his helm at me and I blew him a kiss. He started to laugh again and this time he pretty much fell off of his horse, all the while laughing brashly. The jousting went on all day and into dusk. The ground had long been destroyed by the thundering war horses. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jeyne covering her eyes whenever there was a particularly nasty clash, but Sansa only flinched slightly. To my dismay Jaime rode brilliantly, he unseated several riders as if was the easiest thing he had ever done. Every time he unhorsed a man he made a point to pull his horse in front of me and proceed to make a sarcastic low bow, a smirk plastered to his face. The Clegane's rode ferociously, they unhorsed every man that came into their sight. They were like an unstoppable force, as if they were secretly competing with each other. There was particularly nasty match up when Ser Gregor's lance rode up and struck a young knight from the Vale under the gorget and skimmed the side of his neck, blood gurgling from it. Everyone thought he was killed instantly but I could tell that he was still alive, I could see his ragged breathing. I did something very unlike a lady and I leaped over the barrier and onto the field. A sea of gasps went over the crowd, I ran over to the young man and gently pulled him off of his horse. I then took all of the armour away from his neck and tore some fabric from the end of my dress. I used it to apply pressure to the young man's neck, trying to stem the bleeding. Soon my hands were covered with blood and the piece of material was useless. By this point people had started to come out of their stupor and people started to help me. Someone came over beside me and started to hand me more bandages, I pressed them into his neck and ordered someone to keep pressure on the wound. I then took a needle and thread off a women who stood next to me. I gently removed the wad of cloth from the man's neck and saw that the bleeding had slowed down, I started to stitch his neck closed. Whilst I was sewing my dragons landed on the field, they had obviously sensed that I needed help and they had come to my aid. Emrys stepped forward and the people parted to let him through, he walked over to me and started to lick the blood from my hands. Once they were clean he moved his attention to the man on the floor who had started to go quite pale. He leaned in close and he touched his nose to the injured mans neck. Before I could do anything the colour started to return to the young man's face. Emrys lifted his head and looked at me with golden eyes, tilting his head slightly. "Good boy." He seemed to appreciate this and he came and stood next to me while I was cleaning the stitches to try and prevent infection. A stretcher appeared and took the man away, before I could say anything I was being taken off the field and someone was cleaning my hands. I looked up and saw Jory, a worried yet proud look on his face. "Hey, are you okay princess?" I smiled at him "Yes I'm fine thank you Jory just had a bit of a flashback." He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and continued to clean my hands. "You did very well today Jory." He chuckled "I would have done better if you hadn't been putting me off!" I laughed and feigned innocence "Me? What did I do?" A large smile spread across his face "You know what you did, you tyrant." I giggled and gave Jory a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, another chapter. Sorry for the delay, by the lack of reviews I'm guessing that what I'm doing is okay. I've recently watched the Red Wedding and the final episode of the Game of Thrones season 3 so I've got some new ideas. Enjoy! - SnowandStark**

Chapter 13

He lead me back to my seat next to Ned, most of the people had gone to get refreshments so the stands was less crowded. I walked over to Ned and sat down, trying not to catch his attention. He saw me and turned to look at me, before I could say anything he pulled me into a tight hug which I happily returned. He pulled back slowly a large smile spread across his face "Now what was that for?" I asked, laughing at his joy. "I just wanted to show you how proud I am of you. If your parents and brother were here today then they would agree with me. You have become a beautiful, capable young woman and I am so pleased that I had the pleasure of calling you my daughter." Tears started to form in my eyes and I grabbed Eddard even tighter. "You don't know how much that means to me." I pulled away and looked deep into Ned's eyes. "I miss them all so much." My mind drifted back to Gwaine, "I know you do Kayla, but you've got a new family now who care for you very deeply. They will do everything within their power to keep you safe!" A smile spread across my face and I let out a long breath. "Thank you Ned, for everything." He smiled warmly at me and pulled me close to his side to watch the rest of the tourney.

As the day came to a close and evening arrived we made our way to the big feast that was being hosted by the King. I had gotten changed into a different gown for the occasion and had even done my hair again. I sat at a table with Arya and Sansa, hardly listening to anything that they were saying. I was in a land of my own dreaming of knights in red cloaks. I looked up just in time to see a piece of food fly across the table and hit Sansa straight in the face. I stifled a giggle and glanced over at Arya who was rolling around on the floor, screaming with laughter. Sansa on the other hand looked absolutely appalled. She was sat there trying not to cry, whilst pulling food out of her hair. When she finally realised that she wasn't getting anywhere she ran from the table in a flood of tears, her hair flying behind her. I let out a loud sigh and lowered my head on the table trying to block out the annoying laughing coming from all around. There was a tap on my shoulder which caused me to lift my head up with a grumble, Ned stood there smiling at me. "I think you best go to bed before you start dribbling all over the table." I looked up at him with a shocked expression and hurriedly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Ned laughed and pulled me up from my chair. "Go on, away with you before one of those men that have been staring at you all night, ask you for a dance." I frowned and looked round noticing several men staring at me, all of them inching closer. I started to walk away and I whispered a hasty thank you into Ned's ear before I ran off back to my chambers. I ran to my room and closed the door behind me, making sure that I locked it. I quickly took off my dress and brushed my hair. Then I collapsed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. That night all I dreamt of was Camelot and all that could have been. But when I was falling asleep I got the weird feeling that someone was trying to contact me through my mind.

1 week later (After the death of the King)

I found myself outside of Eddard's office feeling oddly nervous, he had summoned me a few minutes earlier and all the way down I had been wondering what he wanted me for. I really hope that he isn't going to tell me that he 's arranged a marriage for me or that I'm going to become a Silent Sister or something ridiculous like that. I reluctantly knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A muffled 'Come in' could be heard and I took that as my time to enter. I slowly pushed open the heavy door and peeked around the corner, I saw Ned sat at his desk, a slight frown on his face. "Ah, Kayla. I'm glad you got my message. I desperately need to discuss something with you and I get the feeling that you're not going to like it." I sat down in the seat next to his desk and gave him a quizzical look. "What is it Ned?" He looked at me a took a deep breath, "What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room. Am I clear?" I nodded my head vigorously. He took a deep breath before he started talking, "I have found out that Jeoffrey isn't Robert's legitimate heir, he's actually the child of Cersei and Jaime." I blanched and looked at Ned with an open mouth "They had sex with each other? Their related!" Ned gained a solemn expression and nodded his head "Yes it is rather worrying." He slowly got out of his chair and walked over to me, his stick dragging slightly as he tried to support himself with it. "I need to you to leave Kayla. You have to go now and ride for Robb. He's waging war on the Lannister's for what they did to Bran." I frowned and started to argue but Ned cut me off, "No. No arguments young lady, I need to make sure that your safe and I need someone who I can trust to take this information to Robb and his mother. I fear that as soon as I confront the Queen and the new King, things are going to take a turn for the worst, and I need you gone before anything bad happens." I stood there not saying a word, slightly dumbfounded. "If that is what you wish my lord then I shall do it." He walked over to me and placed a large hand on my shoulder. "I need you to be strong Kayla. You are my only hope." I nodded, "I understand Ned. But please be careful, I don't want to lose another father." With that he pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry my child I will be fine." He handed me over to one of the guards who started to lead me out of the room, I turned just in time to hear Ned say: "Ride like the wind Princess. Winter is coming." He turned around and made his way back to his desk. Little did I know that that would be the last time I saw Eddard Stark.

I ran up to my room and hastily packed a bag full of important belongings that I would need on the trip. My dragons had sensed my panic and had all gathered in the small room with me, trying to find out where we were going. I told them through my mind to try and reduce the risk of anyone overhearing, at first they were shocked but they soon came to understand why Eddard had made the decision. I changed into my training gear as it is more practical and a lot more comfortable, and I also grabbed a cloak and threw it around my shoulders securing it with a pin in the shape of a golden dragon. I picked up the bag and ran down to the stables, making sure that my dragons flew high in the sky and that I wasn't followed. I arrived at the stables fairly quickly and to my surprise Shadow Fax was already tacked up waiting for me. I secured my bag to the back of Shadow's saddle and hastily mounted up, wary of being detected by the Lannister guard men. I managed to get out of the city undetected and made my way through the small outlying villages with little trouble. It had taken me most of the day to manoeuvre my way out of the city so it was dark by the time I was free of the walls. I made camp in a small copse of trees, making sure that I lit a smokeless fire. Just as I was finishing my meal, all of the dragons landed around me. They huddled close trying to keep me warm, I laid down on my makeshift bed and the dragons positioned themselves around me. They sat there all night protecting me form any danger that may come my way. I fell into a restless sleep and dreamt of Ned's death.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm uploading a couple of chapters in one go so that you've got something to read. Big plot twist coming up! - SnowandStark**

Chapter 14

2 months later

It had been a tough journey and I had finally managed to get close to Robb's camp, I had run out of food a long time ago so I had to survive on what my dragons could bring me. We were all exhausted as sleep seemed to escape us all, especially my dragons as they made it their mission to keep me safe, which was very comforting. We had encountered a few troubles on our way but nothing a quick illusion spell couldn't solve. I was sat atop Shadow and we were going at a slow walk, both of us too tired to go any faster. We were starting to come over the brow of a hill when I laid eyes on the camp. It was sat in a hollow which was well hidden form enemy spies and there were an array of different banners, all of them representing a different house. We slowly started to descend the other side of the hill when shouts rang out from all around us. I looked up and saw several men running towards me, swords drawn. I tried to shout to them to tell them that I wasn't a threat but I couldn't muster the energy to do so. Before I knew what was happening I was falling off of Shadow's back and I was soon consumed by darkness.

I came back into consciousness what felt lie hours after I had fallen. I could hear worried voices around me and the keening sounds of my dragons, I started to open my eyes but a pain in my head made me cry out in pain. I heard someone running to my side but before I could try and open my eyes I was consumed by darkness once again. The next time I tried to open my eyes I had more success, this time it didn't hurt as much. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the site of my dragons laid around me, Emrys and Draco standing guard. I let out a small moan as I tried to sit up which caused them to stir. They all squeaked with excitement as they ran towards me, licking my face with glee. I started to laugh and gave them all a hug, feeling very relieved. The flap to the tent opened and I turned to see Robb Stark in all of his glory, he looked a lot older than the last time I had seen him. His hair was longer and he had grown a beard. He looked really good, it was nice to see a friendly face. "Robb." I managed to whisper out. He slowly made his way over to my bed and I climbed out moving towards him. As we met he pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me up into the air, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck, breathing in his familiar smell. He gently placed me back onto the ground and took a step back looking me over thoroughly. "Hey." Was all he managed to say, "Hey." I said back to him, my smile growing. "How. Why are you here?" I laughed at his confusion. "Your father sent me, he made me come to tell you what he had found out about the Lannister's." He frowned slightly, which made him look very cute. "What did he find out?" Before I answered I walked over to the tent entrance and made sure that there was nobody near, then I sent Shiala and Thorn outside to make sure nobody was listening. Once I was satisfied I walked back over to Robb and started to tell him what Ned have previously told me. Robb looked very surprised, he stared down at the floor for a moment and slowly brought his eyes back to me. "We got word a few days ago that father had been killed for conspiring against the King. They killed him." My eyes shot up to Robb's face. "He can't be dead." I squeaked out. Tears started to fall down my face as I mourned another lost father. Robb pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me, I could feel him stroking my back softly. I pulled back and looked deep into Robb's eyes, I could always see Ned in those eyes. "I can't believe he's gone. What about his men, Jory?" Robb looked down at his feet and played with our intertwined hands. "Nearly all of his men were slaughtered, Jory and a few other men managed to escape but Sansa and Arya are still there, to the best of our knowledge. But we do think that Arya managed to escape the guards and get out of the city." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Why did he save me and not his daughters. I can't help thinking that it's my fault that their not free. Maybe I could have done something to stop them." I shook my head and Robb gently grasped my chin turning my face towards his. "Don't you dare blame yourself. There was nothing that you could have done to save them, there was obviously a reason why father sent you to me and I'm not going to argue with it." He pulled my face closer and kissed my forehead gently. "Thank you Robb." He smiled at me and pulled me in for another hug. "Is your mother here as well, it's just I told Ned that I would tell her too." He smiled at me and nodded, "Come on, I'll take you to her." He grabbed my hand at pulled me out of the tent. He guided me through a maze of tents and we eventually found ourselves outside a large pavilion tent. "This is my war tent, she's always in here talking to the other generals." He opened the flap to the tent and gestured for me to enter. I ducked under his arm and was greeted with a comforting sight, Catelyn was stood in one corner arguing with one of Robb's men, Theon was sat in a chair frowning at the large map on the table and Jory sat with his leg up, bandages all over his body. I looked back at Robb and tears started to form back in my eyes, he gave my hand a squeeze and pushed me further into the tent. Everyone looked up and they all looked very surprised. To my own surprise Cat looked happy to see me. She ran over to me and pulled me into a crushing hug. I hugged her back genuinely happy to see her. She pulled back and smiled broadly at me. "I'm so glad you're okay Kayla." Theon stepped forward and smiled at me "I knew we'd never be able to get rid of you that easily Kay." I smiled at him and said "It's good to see you Theo." He grabbed hold of me and started to spin me around while he was hugging me. He gently placed me back onto the floor, he leaned close to my ear and whispered "I've missed you Kay." I pulled him close to me and kissed his cheek. Finally my eyes landed on Jory, he was sat there looking at me intently, tears in his eyes. I stepped around Theon and walked towards Jory. I walked to his side and knelt down next to him, I carefully wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad your okay Kayla. Thank the Gods that Ned made you leave when you did. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I felt so useless." I pulled him closer and stroked his head. "You did everything you could Jory and Ned would be proud of you. I'm sure he would thank you if he could." He nodded and I stood up. I quickly composed myself and said "So, what have I missed?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I had been back with Robb for a few days now and things had finally started to go back to normal again. A few days ago Robb had gotten word of a large force of Lannister men heading towards the camp. Robb had come up with a brilliant plan: Send a small host of men to intercept Tywin's men and then send the rest of the army to take on Jaime's men. The only problem with the plan was that it would mean sacrificing 1000 men, this was something that Robb wasn't very happy about. After a lot of arguing and plenty of puppy dog eyes from me, Robb had finally allowed me to join in with the fighting. By this point my dragons were the size of very large horse and they could fly and breath fire very well, so Robb had realised that he needed us. I was getting ready for the battle when there was a knock on the door to my tent. I managed to say 'Enter' while trying to wrestle my way into my armour. I heard a chuckle behind me and saw Robb stood there, ready for battle. He looked really good. "Stop laughing at me and give me a hand." I scowled at him slightly which only made him laugh more but he walked forward and helped me do up my armour. After a few minutes he stepped back and surveyed his work. "Well I can safely say that I've done a better job than you did." I smiled at him, "So are you ready?" He looked at me and said "I'll never be properly ready for these battles, Kay but I've got a lot of good people around me." I smiled at that and pulled him into a hug, which was rather hard considering all of the armour we were both wearing. He pulled back suddenly and put his hand on my face "You have to promise me that you'll be careful Kayla. That you'll stick with someone throughout the battle, and make sure that you don't get separated from any of us." I nodded at him and smiled "Don't worry Robb, I'll be fine." He let out a long breath and he pulled me in for another hug mumbling in my hair "I can't lose anyone else Kay." I rubbed his back and leant my head against his shoulder. We stood like this for a few minutes when there was another knock at the door, we broke apart and Robb strode over to the door to see who it was. He moved aside to show Theon and Jory, both ready for battle. "So are you ready Princess?" I looked at Theon and smiled "As ready as I'll ever be." Theon and Jory chuckled but Robb looked scared. I walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll be with Theon and Jory the whole time." He seemed to relax slightly at that and he nodded to himself before walking out of the tent. I frowned as he left and looked at Jory "So where are my swords?" He chuckled and pulled a bundle from behind his back, he walked over to me and placed them on the table. I was like a child at Christmas and I eagerly opened them. Inside lay two swords, slightly shorter than a normal blade but still as effective. The hilts had been engraved to look like dragons and the blades were sharp. I swung them round a few times to get a feel for the balance, they were perfect. I ran over to Jory and gave him a hug, "Their perfect!" He smiled at me and helped me to strap them onto my back. I quickly pulled my hair into a simple ponytail so that it wouldn't get in my eyes. I looked up to see Theon grinning at me "What?" He just smiled some more. I frowned at him and looked back at Jory who simply shrugged his shoulders. We made our way through the camp to where our horses waited for us. Shadow had already been tacked up so I didn't have to do much. I walked up to him and stroked his neck. I could feel that he was nervous so I started to sing a lullaby to him while I placed defensive wards over him, like I had done the previous night with my dragons. When I had finished I walked over to where the generals were congregated, they were going over the plan one more time. I walked over and stood next to Theon who put a hand on my waist. I squeezed his hand back thankful of the contact. I had arrived just in time to hear what my dragons would be doing, they all turned to me, which made me feel very small. "I thought that I could send Emrys up front with the King and his group and then Draco would stay with me and that part of the army. Then the others would fly above the battlefield and use their fire and combat skills to help deplete the Lannister numbers." They all seemed happy with this and they carried on talking, I made my excuses and left to make sure all of my dragons were ready. When I arrived I could see that they had been given their own armour to protect them from archers. They sensed my presence and they all walked over. They too seemed a little scared but through my bond I sent them reassuring thoughts which seemed to make them feel better. They could not yet talk but I knew that they were slightly uneasy. I told them of the plan and they all seemed relatively happy, especially Draco as he wanted to make sure that I was safe. I started to make my way back to Shadow and saw Thorn, Shiala and Saphira take off and start to circle the area. I kept a constant link with them in case I desperately needed their help with something. I was just about to mount up when I felt a warm pair of hands grab my waist, I turned around and saw Theon there, I hugged him before he could say anything to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "There's no need to be scared Kayla, we won't let anything happen to you." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek which made him blush. This made me laugh which caught the attention of the people around us. "We'll have Draco with us throughout the fight so we won't be completely unprotected." This made Theon relax a little, Draco walked over and looked at us both. "You're one ferocious dragon, Draco I don't think we need to worry." This made Draco very happy and he walked over to Theon and started to lick his face. This made Theon laugh, it was nice to see him laugh because lately he had seemed so serious and sad. Just then the call to mount up came. I quickly mounted Shadow and gave him a pat. Jory and Theon stood their horses beside me and the men parted to let Draco set off. He flew close to us, constantly keeping in touch through our bond. We made our way onto the main battlefield and for the first time we found ourselves facing the Lannister troops. My red cape fluttered behind me and that was all the noise I heard.

The battle raged on for hours and I was starting to become tired. I had fought endlessly with Theon and Jory and it felt like we would never get to the end of the Lannister troops. My dragons had been a great help because they not only scared the Lannister men but they killed a lot of them too. I had stopped counting how many times I had swung my swords and killed men. I had gained several minor injuries including a cut to my face which I wasn't very happy about. My arms were starting to ache and my movements were starting to get slower. Luckily it was at that point that we broke through the Lannister men, and to my surprise we came face to face with Jaime Lannister. I made quick work of them men around him and we were soon battling each other. He obviously didn't realise who I was because he fought back just as ferociously. After what seemed like hours of sparring him I managed to trip him up and I quickly put my sword to his throat stopping any further attempt of escape. Theon and Jory ran up behind me looking very surprised, "Bloody hell Kayla, you just beat Jaime Lannister in a fight!" I laughed at their shocked faces and Jaime looked at me realising who I was. "Kayla? Is that you?" To answer his question I called my dragons they all landed around, looking very menacing as they were covered in blood. I kicked Jaime in the face to knock him out. It took all of my will power not to bash his pretty face in, but I restrained myself. I turned around and let out a long breath. "We did it Kay, the battles over." I sat down on the floor and looked up at Theon and Jory, they were both panting and covered in their own and others blood. I smiled and Theon helped me up onto my feet. My dragons followed us as we walked through the battlefield to where Robb was waiting. Jaime had been taken away by some men and put in a makeshift cell. As we got closer to Robb his attention seemed to focus on us. A look of huge relief spread over his face. He quickly made his way over to us, the men parting to make way for him. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug "Gods I'm so glad your okay." I smiled at him and said "I told you I'd be okay." He pulled back and looked me over. Then Theon and Jory stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulders. "Thank you for looking after her for me." They both laughed at that "Oh, Robb she didn't need us to look after her, if anything she was looking after us. She was like an unstoppable whirlwind. She was so fast." By this point I was blushing shamelessly and Robb looked over to me "It seems that I underestimated you, and you beat Jaime Lannister. Now that is no mean feat!" I simply smiled at him. "Don't be so modest Kayla, you probably killed half of the army!" With that a cheer went up through the ranks of men that surrounded us. Now I was really embarrassed. I smiled at them all and sent a murderous look at Robb. He only laughed at me more. I moved and hid behind Theon in an attempt to stop him from embarrassing me. He got the hint and started to talk to his men. Theon put his arm around me and pulled me to his side. Jory spoke up "Come on lets go get cleaned up, I don't know about you but I feel disgusting." We both laughed and Theon lead me to my tent where I had a very long bath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was awoken from my sleep in the bath by someone banging on the door, I quickly covered myself up with a gown and walked over to the door to see who it was. I opened my tent flap and saw Theon stood there looking rather bored. "What's wrong Theon?" He looked at me and he must have clocked that I had just got out of the bath going by the way he was looking at me. "Robb sent me to come and get you, he's having a feast to honour the great victory." I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Can't he have it tomorrow when I've had a proper sleep?" Theon laughed at me and pushed me back into my tent. "Go and get ready, Robb isn't having no for an answer." I let out a loud groan and started to get dressed, not bothering to see what Theon was doing. I went over to my chest and pulled out a comfortable and simple dress. I slipped it on and set to work sorting out my hair, I braided the sides to keep it out of my face. I turned around to try and find Theon. He was sat in one of the chairs looking at me. "Theon can you help me do my dress up?" He smirked and walked over to me. "I don't usually do dresses up, I'm normally taking them off." I rolled my eyes at him and lifted my hair out of the way. "There all done. Can we go now?" I looked at him and smiled, he was obviously bored. "Yes, come on." I linked my arm through his and he led me to where the feast was taking place. Tents had been moved out of the way to make room for large tables. They were all filled with food and people were already sat around them. I spotted Robb at the head of the table with his mother next to him. Theon led me to my seat, right next to Robb and he even pulled my chair out for me. I gave him a questioning look but he simply smiled. Theon took the seat next to me and Jory took the one across from him. I rubbed my eyes again, trying to will away my fatigue. Robb looked at me and grinned. "You look very nice Kayla." I smiled at him and looked down at my plate. I looked over at Jory who winked at me and he asked for my plate and gave it back covered in food. "Thanks Jory." He smiled at me and started on his own pile of food. I ate most of my food but I didn't drink any of the ale because I didn't want to feel any more tired than I already did. I could hear Robb talking to his mother about a girl he had met while he was walking the battlefield. I looked at Theon who made a retching action which made me laugh. This caught the attention of Robb and Catelyn who both looked at us. I turned back to Theon to try and escape their gazes. After a few hours had passed I ended up sat there with my head resting on Theon's shoulder and only half listening to what was happening around me. I again found myself daydreaming about Gwaine. It was strange, I had been dreaming about him a lot lately and the dreams felt very real. I was knocked out of my daydream by Theon whispering in my ear "Come on let's get you to bed before you fall asleep in my lap." I simply grumbled and went back to sleep. I heard him chuckle slightly and before I could do anything he was picking me up, bridal style. I heard a lot of murmurs from the people around us but I didn't pay them any attention I just snuggled closer to Theon's warm chest. When we got to my tent he gently placed me in my bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I opened my eyes slightly to see him walking away, "Thanks Theon." He turned and smiled at me. "No problem Kay." Before I could listen to the other things he was saying I fell into a deep sleep.

It had been a couple of days since the battle and I finally felt alive again. I had slept for a full day after Theon had carried to bed that night. Robb had come to see and had apologised profusely for making go to the feast in the first place. I told him that I didn't really care, he was starting to annoy me as of late because he just keeps going on about this girl. I mean I'm happy for him and everything but he's supposed to be promised to one of Walder Frey's daughters. Not that that's ever bothered him before. I was making my way through the camp when I heard shouting from the cells. I quickened my pace and got there just in time to see one of the Karstarks trying to kill Jaime. I would have let them had the Lannister's not got Sansa. I grabbed hold of him and threw him behind me, then I proceeded to scream at him "What in the God's name do you think you're doing?" He looked taken aback. He pulled himself back up and walked menacingly towards me "How dare you strike me women!" With that he hit me round the face. It stung a lot. This only got me more annoyed, I punched the man straight in the face and proceeded to pummel him while he lay there squealing for mercy. By this time more men had arrived, including Theon and Jory. Jory pulled me off of the man and looked me over, a bruise was starting to spread across my face. I looked over at Theon, he looked like he wanted to murder the guy. He was being held back by three men. I glanced over at Jaime who by this point could have escaped, but he was still sat where he had been dragged looking at me with a worried expression. I spat a large blob of blood onto floor, not enjoying the taste very much. Some of the Karstark men had taken the man that I had beaten up away and they were all looking at me with worried expressions. I walked over to Theon and touched his arm lightly, this seemed to catch his attention as he looked at me. "Kayla are you okay?" I smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek, "I'm fine Theo, but I don't think the other guys very healthy." this made him laugh and I could see the anger seeping away. Theon and Jory escorted to the medical tent to get someone to look at my face, even though I told them I was fine. To my dismay Robb was in there talking to the women he liked. As we entered it caught his attention and he shot up and ran over. "What the hell happened to you?" I swatted his hand away and tried to get out of his vice grip. "Robb I'm fine leave me alone." He scowled at me, "You're obviously not fine seen as you've got a great big bruise across your face!" I sighed and managed to walk away from him. Jory started to tell Robb what had happened and I could hear him pacing back and forth. Once Jory had finished Robb started to bark off orders. "I want this idiot punished for what he did to Kayla!" I sighed and made my way back over to where he was stood, "Before you start going on about punishments I suggest that you go and have a look at the man." Jory laughed and got a sharp look from Robb. "What?" Jory quickly composed himself, "Well we found Kayla beating the man within an inch of his life, I don't really think that a punishment in necessary. Kayla punished him enough." He looked over at me and winked, which made me laugh. Robb let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, but at least let Talisa have a look at you." I sighed loudly, "Okay, as long as you'll leave me alone after that." He nodded and started to leave the tent obviously going to see how much damage I had done. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a young women making her way towards me. I guessed that she was Talisa. She was very pretty, if only I could catch the attention of men as easily as she has. I was brought back from my inner quarrel by a cold cloth on my face. I looked at the women before me and smiled, "You must be the women that Robb won't stop talking about." She blushed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She smiled up at me "No you didn't my lady." I chuckled slightly, "Please, call me Kayla." She smiled and nodded at me. She started to look at my face and she pressed gently on the bruised area, earning a hiss from me. She said sorry several times and carried on looking me over. "Your fine m-my.. Kayla. Just some light bruising under your eye. It should clear up in a couple of weeks." I smiled at her again, "Thank you. It's been very nice to meet you Talisa." She bowed slightly at me and said "You too Kayla." I smiled and made my way out of the tent. I was walking around the camp when I found myself outside Jaime's cell again. I walked up and saw that he was still there, huddled in a corner grasping his rags to his body. I frowned and stepped closer, catching his attention. "Ah, Kayla. Wow, that's some bruise you've got there." I smiled slightly "Yes, it sure is. I'm just hoping that the other guy has a few more than me." He chuckled deeply, "Well judging by the way you bashed his face in, I'm sure he will." I looked at my feet feeling slightly awkward. "Sorry, I don't know why I came here. I'm just going to go." He got up shakily, "No please stay, at least for a little while." I turned around and looked at him. He looked so sad and he had lost all of his usual cockiness. I walked over and sat down and we just talked for a while. Mostly about nothing but I could see that he was happy just to have some human contact. It had gotten dark by the time I started to make my way back to my tent. I was intercepted by one of Robb's runners who led me to Robb's tent for dinner. When we arrived I sat down next to Theon. Everyone seemed to go quiet when I sat down which made me feel very awkward. I looked at Theon who smiled at me and put a reassuring hand on my leg. A large plate of food was placed in front of me and I gladly ate it all. My dragons walked in not long after I did and I was greeted with lots of hugs and kisses. They had been doing missions for Robb for the past couple of days so I hadn't seen much of them. I fed them bits of meat from the discarded platter. Due to their large size they could no longer sit on my lap and eat their food but I was looking forward to seeing them when they were fully grown. I sat there half listening to the conversation and half petting my dragons. Draco and Thorn had pushed their heads between my arms and were enjoying a scratch from me. Emrys was sat next to Robb who was absentmindedly stroking his head and Saphira and Shiala were sat with Theon. It was rather late by the time that I made my way back to my tent, but before I could get in a large disturbance made me walk over to the sound, my dragons following me closely. As I got closer I realised that the sound was coming from Jaime's cell. Draco and Thorn took the lead and the rest of my dragons walked around me. I arrived at Jaime's cell to see it empty. I cursed to myself and sent Emrys to go get Robb and the others. I walked over to the cell door and it was obvious that someone had let Jaime out with a key. I walked away from the cell and saw that there were fresh tracks. Two of them were leading away into the woods and the other was going back to the camp. I soon heard footsteps behind me and saw Robb, Theon, Jory, Talisa and a rather guilty looking Catelyn. I looked at Robb and started to tell him what I had found. He nodded every so often but generally looked angry. When I had finished he thanked me and walked over to his mother. "Well mother it seems that you've been had. Why in the world would you free Jaime Lannister? He was our only chance of getting the girls back!" I never seem him look so angry. I looked over at Catelyn and she stood there looking oddly defiant. "Leave us, I have a lot of things to discuss with my mother. Mainly the definition of treason." I quickly left before it got any more awkward. I got to my tent and got ready for bed. I fell asleep that night contemplating what a mother would do for her children.


End file.
